Let's Take a Quiz
"Let's Take a Quiz" is an episode of Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis When Candace learns that Jeremy will star in a TV commercial, she worries that, with his new-found celebrity, he will forget about her. So, as Phineas and Ferb produce their own TV game show, Candace uses the opportunity to get herself on the airwaves. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to erase all infomercials in the Tri-State Area. Plot Candace tells Stacy that Jeremy was on a television commercial, which Stacy already knew from the grapevine (which included Candace). Candace thinks that Jeremy will be totally out of her league, and as she and Stacy talk about celebrity relationships, Candace realizes that if she gets on TV, she'll be in the same level as Jeremy again. Stacy reminds her of the (not) "insignificant detail" that it's not easy to get on TV. Candace figures out that Phineas and Ferb are helping Isabella and the Fireside Girls to get their broadcasting patches by making a game show, with Baljeet and Buford as the contestants, that will broadcast all over the Tri-State Area. Candace insists to Phineas that she will be the star of the game show and asks one of them to get off, with Baljeet pushed off by Buford. Phineas suggests that Perry should be given a cameo and wonders where he is. Perry tries enters his lair through the television set but learns that he's using the wrong remote. As he entered, he sees Major Monogram on screen giving Carl a massage. He then tells Perry that he lost a bet with Carl, and then Carl gets up and moves Monogram's mouth while giving Perry his mission in a high pitched voice. Halfway through Monogram stops Carl and tells Perry that this was also part of the bet, Carl finishes giving Perry his mission and gets back on the massage chair. Monogram walks off-screen then comes back in a clown suit to finish Carl's massage and Major Monogram tells Perry that this was not part of the bet, and Perry leaves his lair with a concerned look on his face. At the backyard, Baljeet asking now as a make-up artist and Buford tells him to be careful with his face. Candace calls Stacy and tells her that her brothers are putting on a game show. Stacy tells her that it's a good idea, but Jeremy is getting even popular by the minute. This worries Candace until Phineas greets his contestants and warns them about the physical challenge can be rigorous. Candace states that she can handle it and Buford joins in as well. Candace is irked thinking that her own brother doesn't think she can cut it, then asks for makeup, which Gretchen provides plenty of. As Perry arrives in Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, he was trapped by nemesis-catch-o-mac. Doofenshmirtz tells him that he develops an addiction on buying some infomercials products, and plans to get rid of them since they are taking his time away from doing something evil. For that reason he built the Scorch-inator to melt all the infomercial tower to eliminate the infomercials. Phineas opens the game show called "Let's Take a Quiz", and introduce Candace and Buford to the audience. The game starts at Round One of the show, Phineas asks questions and Buford tries to guess the answer. Candace is left without anything to say, while Buford continues guessing, Stacy calls her and answers, "Like what?" which is actually the correct answer. Candace then begins to get the game as they say random words and phrases. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that he will be doing good by destroying the infomercials. Perry escapes the trap by using the easy-automatic-trap-escaper that Doofenshmirtz bought and attacks him and the two of them begin to battle with some of the products Doofenshmirtz bought from infomercials. Candace and Buford continue the battle in the game, and Phineas announces that it's a physical challenge. After being pied and bagged in the face, Candace replies by saying, "This doesn't even make any sense!" which earns her a couple of hundred more points. Phineas asks Candace if she wants another minus 2000 points, or if she wants another physical challenge. Jeremy and his friend, Coltrane, are watching TV together. After they see his commercial, they tune into the game show and watch Candace getting pied in her face. Jeremy becomes impressed and thinks of her as a television star. Perry and Doofenshmirtz still fighting with some products from the infomercials, and Perry uses a vacuum on Doofenshmirtz face and continues to smash his face to the Shrink-inator button that Doofenshmirtz forgot to unplug it and sees a lot of notes to remind him of it. Phineas tells Buford and Candace that there is a final question at winner takes all, Candace quickly answers "Teddy bear stuffing" and saying herself "Be a star, Candace" that Buford sees as her having issues. At Phineas was about to say something, the Shrink-inator ray hits and shrinks down the game show set leaving the show inconclusive. Perry then using the Shrink-inator to shrink Doofenshmirtz except for his right hand that crushes him while he curses Perry. Phineas sees that the show was miniaturized that Ferb called it a home version. Candace is left wondering who won, and Jeremy comes over and sees her looking awful. He congratulates her and tells her that she's on a whole new level. Candace finds out that Jeremy was only a model for a foot commercial, and the two laugh it out. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Corbin Bleu as Coltrane Songs *Let's Take a Quiz *Devors (jingle) Goofs *When Perry picks up the remote to enter his lair, he opens the secret door on the TV, puts the remote down, and climbs into the entrance. However, when he lands in his chair he has the remote in his hands and uses it to turn on the TV so that Major Monogram can give him his mission. *Doofenshmirtz calls on the phone without dialing. However, it's possible that he could have been on hold. *When the crowd is booing Buford, one of Phineas' eyes is transparent. *When Candace shouts "This doesn't even make any sense!", the letter board that repeats her outburst says "This doesn't even make sense!" *When Candace is saying "Be a star, Candace. Be a star.", her hair is covering her shirt in a layering error. Trivia *''Let's Take a Quiz'' has a rule where all questions must be phrased in the form of an answer, this was taken from Jeopardy! where all answers must be phrased in the form of a question. *Doofenshmirtz's Boxing Glove-in-Hammer device (the Swamp-a-tron 9000) works the same way as seen in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. The name of course is yet another reference to co-creator Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. *One of the answers is "Passamaquoddy," the name of a Native American tribe indigenous to Québec, New Brunswick, and Maine. It is also the name of a bay in the Gulf of Maine and a fictional city in the film Pete's Dragon. Gallery Let's Take a Quiz.jpg FINE TRALFAZZ.png Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes